1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to mobile communication devices, such as smart phones configured to connect to multiple mobile telephony networks through one or more subscriptions. Embodiments of the present invention are configured to enable call forwarding from a first subscription to a second subscription, when the first subscription is in an active data session having a data rate that exceeds a predefined threshold.
2. Background
Embodiments of the present invention relate to mobile communication devices, such as smart phones configured to connect to multiple mobile telephony networks. Some mobile communication devices (Multi-SIM devices) have two or more Subscriber Identity Module (“SIM”) cards that provide users with subscription access to multiple separate mobile telephony networks. Thus, the same communication device can be used for business or private use, with separate numbers and bills, or for travel, with one or more additional SIM card for each different country or region.
An example Multi-SIM device is a “dual-SIM-dual-active” or “DSDA” communication device, which includes two SIM cards/subscriptions associated with two mobile telephony networks. Some SIM cards/subscriptions support data services and voice services (or packet switching and circuit switching—PS+CS), while other SIM cards/subscriptions support only voice services (CS). In one example, a DSDA device has two transceivers with one subscription for PS+CS services and another subscription for only CS services or for other PS+CS services.
In prior systems, if a user is accessing a PS+CS subscription for a data session on a communication device and, during the data session, an incoming voice call is sent to the communication device through the same PS+CS subscription, the communication device either suspends the data session or enables a simultaneous PS+CS service through the subscription (depending upon the capability of the radio access technology for the subscription). Either way, the added voice call can degrade the data throughput of the data session. This can degrade the user's data session experience, especially when the user's data session has a relatively high data rate requirement (such as when the user is downloading a large file or streaming a video).